¿Quién es el monstruo ahora?
by Katariah
Summary: Naruto siempre es golpeado por lo que tiene dentro de él. ¿Por qué hoy debe ser diferente? Traducción de "Who's the monster now?" de FastForward.


_¿Nunca cambiará, no es así?_ Pensó Naruto tristemente mientras era arrastrado a las oscuras profundidades de un callejón y un puño se estrellaba dolorosamente con su mandíbula, enviándolo contra el suelo. _Nunca verán a través del Kyuubi. Siempre seré un monstruo para ellos._

Al mirar hacia arriba divisó cuatro ANBU mirándolo, probablemente sonriendo, aunque no podía confirmarlo debido a que llevaban sus máscaras. Uno de ellos lo pateó en el estómago y él se encorvó de dolor, pero no gritó. Estaba acostumbrado a esto. Había creído que se detendría cuando se convirtiera en Chuunin, pero si no cesó antes ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Podría defenderse, pero sólo les estaría demostrando que tenían razón. Demostrando que _él_ era un monstruo. Así que en lugar de eso se quedó tendido en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, soportándolo. Solo lo aguantaría y esperaría que se marcharan.

Uno de ellos lo pateó en la sien y colores destellaron frente a sus ojos. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, no queriendo permitir que lesionaran esa parte particular de su cuerpo. Ya había tenido conmociones cerebrales antes por no proteger su cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a conseguir otra.

Uno de ellos le dio una patada en la parte baja de la espalda e inhaló bruscamente al oír algo quebrarse mientras una ola de dolor se disparaba por toda su columna vertebral.

"¡Estúpido zorro!" Gritó otro de ellos mientras él apretaba la mandíbula al sentir un shuriken atravesar su bíceps izquierdo. Un pie conectó dolorosamente con una de sus espinillas mientras lo tironeaban del cabello. Al lograr liberarse del agónico agarre de su cabeza, una persona sujetó sus muñecas y otra levantó violentamente su cabeza, mientras una tercera comenzaba a golpearle el rostro sin piedad partiendo su labio e instantáneamente dejándole un ojo morado. Escuchó un _crack_ y el dolor se distribuyó por todo su rostro al romperse su nariz. Ésta era probablemente la octava vez que se esto pasaba y empezaba a irritarle tener que arreglarla todo el tiempo.

Sintió su banda de Konoha ser arrebatada súbitamente de su cabeza, arrancando unos pocos pelos con el tirón.

"Basura como tú no merece tener esto." El ANBU lo metió en su bolsa y Naruto prácticamente pudo _oír_ la sonrisa. Se acercó y escupió en la cara expuesta de Naruto. Naruto no reaccionó. Simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó a que pasara.

"¿Qué necesitamos de un estúpido zorro como tú, de todos modos?" Otro de los ANBU preguntó. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Considerando lo que Naruto había experimentado en el pasado, esto había sido relativamente indoloro.

El que sostenía sus muñecas lo soltó abruptamente mientras que el que sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza la estrelló contra el suelo. Su vista se nubló, Naruto no vio a los cuatro ANBU sacar ocho shuriken y dejarlas volar. Mordió su labio para ahogar el grito de dolor cuando los shuriken se incrustaron en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"Hey, creo que deberíamos mostrarle a esta pieza de basura dónde la basura está destinada a ir." Dijo uno de los ANBU. Entendiendo la indirecta, dos de los ANBU se posicionaron; uno en su cabeza, el otro en sus pies. Agarrándolo por las muñecas y los tobillos lo alzaron en el aire y comenzaron a caminar hacia un gran contenedor de basura. Uno de los dos ANBU restantes estaba sosteniendo la tapa abierta. Con un vaivén, los dos que lo sostenían lo arrojaron atrozmente al basurero. Su cabeza golpeó el borde y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. No les daría esa satisfacción. Uno de los shuriken se había incrustado más profundamente cuando aterrizó y sintió su pierna entumecerse.

"La basura como tú pertenece al basurero." Declaró el ANBU que sostenía la tapa del contenedor antes de escupir en la cara de Naruto. "No te molestes en salir. Es donde perteneces." Con eso, cerró la tapa del basurero y Naruto los escuchó reírse mientras se alejaban.

Naruto yació en la basura durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de moverse por el dolor que corría a través de él. Después de siete minutos finalmente se movió y sacó el shuriken más cercano, el de su bíceps. Lo dejó caer en el montón de basura debajo de él y comenzó a sacar a los otros shuriken, la mayoría de ellos se habían incrustado en el muslo izquierdo. En cuanto salieron, las heridas empezaron a sanar. Esto no hizo que el dolor desapareciera ni ocultó el hecho de que había estado sangrando en las zonas donde alguna vez habían estado las heridas, pero al menos éstas ya no eran visibles.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tocó su mejilla, sabiendo que los moretones no desaparecerían como los cortes. Nunca entendió por qué, pero sus cardenales nunca sanaban como los cortes.

Trató de enderezarse un poco pero el dolor que corría por su espina dorsal lo obligó a detenerse, así que respiró hondo mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de su nariz rota. Exhalando, forzó su nariz de vuelta a su lugar y cubrió su boca apresuradamente con la otra mano para amortiguar su grito. Inhalando profundamente a través de su nariz recién arreglada, se quitó la mano de su boca y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cara con su manga. Tenía que tener cuidado alrededor de su nariz, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había sacado la mayor parte de la sangre.

Después, dejó caer sus manos a los lados y miró la tapa del contenedor, sin intentar salir. Tendría que asegurarse de no ver a Tsunade o Jiraiya por un tiempo, o de lo contrario sabrían que había sido golpeado de nuevo. Sakura siempre le decía que se defendiera cuando la gente trataba de lastimarlo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era que herir a alguien de Konoha lo convertiría en el monstruo que se decía que era. No quería eso.

Quería probarles a todos que estaban equivocados. Quería mostrarles que _no era_ un monstruo. Pero era tan _difícil_. Forzando el nudo en su garganta, Naruto soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

"Perdón, Iruka." Susurró. "Parece que no llegaré a almorzar después de todo."

Naruto cerró los ojos.


End file.
